That's what I see
by Crashgirl
Summary: Rangiku and Gin has known each other for a long time, but Rangiku is afraid that their friendship or even love can be broken when a new woman steps up. Love triangle. Other minor pairings. Rated T Summery changed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey

**Hey! This is my second fanfic! I just finished my first one. **

**Summery: Rangiku and Gin has known each other for a long time, but even love and friendships go through obstacles. Love triangle. Other minor pairings.**

**Note – Ichimaru Gin never left soul society, to fit the story.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the awesomeness of Bleach! **

--

The pitter-patter of rain could be heard everywhere in soul society as it hit the windows and roofs of the tall buildings. For once it was silent trough out the divisions compared to the chatter, training, arguing and other noises the shinigamis made everyday. But it wasn't the dark lonely silence that lingered awkwardly; it was a peaceful silence that everyone enjoyed. It was a day-off, and everyone just wanted to relax.

In the 10th division, Matsumoto Rangiku was laying on the couch, surprisingly not sleeping or drunk, with the company of Hinamori Momo beside her, sipping warm tea. On her other side was Nanao, reading an important letter that her captain supposedly 'forgot' to take notice of. The opposite couch contained Kiyone sleeping, using her sister Isane's lap as a pillow, Isane half sleeping herself.

The five ladies decided that they wanted to relax together in the office of the 10th company.

Actually, it was five ladies and one captain. Hitsugaya Toushiro was busying himself by doing paper work at his desk, occasionally sipping at his tea Hinamori poured for him. He didn't mind the girls as they rested in his office, as long as they were quiet.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Toushiro told the person to enter. It was Jushiro and Shunsui captain.

"Hey captains. May I help you?" Hitsugaya asked.

The girls looked up to see the visitors. (Excluding Kiyone-she's sleeping)

"Hello my young friend. No, I just came by to pick up my sweet little Nanao-chan!" Shunsui answered, acting childish as he usually did.

Nanao got up from her seat and walked to the door. "You shouldn't have picked me up captain, it was unnecessary. Good-bye ladies, I hope we can do this again." With that she walked out the door coldly with Shunsui lingering behind her smiling widely and chanting her name. Inside though, Nanao was smiling as well.

Jushiro smiled as he saw the retreating figures out the door. "I was taking a walk when I bumped into Shunsui on my way back, so I decided to accompany him on his way here."

"I understand." Hitsugaya said nodding a bit.

Jushiro looked over to the group of girls on the couch. "Popular with the girls I see captain Hitsugaya!" He joked.

Hitsugaya blushed in embarrassment and hastily said, "nonsense."

Jushiro looked over again and notified Kiyone sleeping on the couch. "Oh, I see Kiyone has been here as well. It is getting late, so I think it's best if I take her to the 13th company now."

Isane agreed and woke up Kiyone. Kiyone was surprised to see her captain standing in the doorway. When he told her that they should return to their division, she nodded excitedly and followed her captain out the door. Isane soon agreed with Jushiro on how it was late and left for the 4th division, biding the group farewell.

Hinamori yawned and Toushiro did not let this go past him. He offered to walk Hinamori to her place and she gladly accepted.

Now it was just Matsumoto with her lonesome. Rangiku was bored out of her wits. She was a fun woman who did not like to waste time doing nothing. But the calm silence soon caught her as she drifted into sleep.

"_Rangiku, are you okay?" Gin asked her, observing the wound on her leg._

"_Yeah Gin, Don't worry! It's just a scratch after all! Let's go do something!" The strawberry blonde said to her silver haired friend._

"_Sure Rangiku, but only after I cure this cut. You don't want it to get infected do you?" Gin said calmly._

"_I guess not… but you have to promise me that you we'll go by the river after this!"_

"_Of course we will." Gin said grinning like always._

"Matsumoto! How many times do I have to call you to wake up?" Hitsugaya was standing in front of her with an eyebrow raised.

"Aw, come one captain! It's a day-off! Relax a bit! So, how did the walk go? Any romantic scenes?" She said cheerfully.

Hitsugaya blushed again and said, "No, nothing like that happened! Anyway, I have a job for you. Give this package to the captain of the 3rd company."

"Awwww, on a day off!? You're a meanie!" Matsumoto whined.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the worst so go." Toushiro said, pushing her out into the hallway.

Matsumoto sighed and walked into the roads of soul society with an umbrella in her hands. She hummed to herself as she took her time to reach the third division. Another flash back dream.

"Gin, I have-" As Matsumoto walked into the office, she saw him looking as usual-silky soft hair, a grin, eyes closed and a carefree aura illuminating off from him. But something wasn't right. There was a girl with him, well, beside him actually. She had never seen her before. "- a package for you…" Matsumoto finished her sentence.

"Hiya Rangiku. Bring it over here." He said, beckoning her to come closer.

Matsumoto walked closer, but carefully although she didn't know why.

"Here." Rangiku said handing him the small package.

"Thanks! It's from your young captain I'm guessing?" Ichimaru said opening the package.

Rangiku could only nod her head. After Ichimaru had unpacked the folder, which was more paper, the curiosity finally got hold of her.

"Ichimaru taichou, who is this?" Matsumoto said looking at the pretty lady beside him.

--

**I know it's kinda boring, but bear with me! **

**Please review! I love them!**

**- Crashgirl**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

**Hey!! Thanks for the reviews! It made me very happy!! **

**Yes, it is another love triangle and stuff like that! But I think it makes the plot more interesting you know.**

**I forgot to tell you that "this" is talking and 'this' is thinking. **_**This **_**is flashbacks and stuff from the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I thought you already knew that I don't own Bleach!**

**Please Review and tell me how you like the story!**

**--**

_Rangiku could only nod her head. After Ichimaru had unpacked the folder, which was more paper, the curiosity finally got hold of her._

"_Ichimaru taichou, who is this?" Matsumoto said looking at the pretty lady beside him._

--

"Oh, you finally noticed her Rangiku?" Gin said ever so slowly.

Matsumoto could only nod again, trying to hide her impatiens as best as she could. It was working better than Rangiku had thought.

She smiled. "Well, it is hard to miss such a cute lady." She said that just to be polite.

"So true." Gin nodded.

At this, Rangiku could only frown in the inside, but outside, she still had her sweet smile on her face. She only hoped that it wouldn't stiffen afterwards. 'Be calm Rangiku. He's just being funny like usual. Nothing to worry about.'

"This is Mizuto Hiromi-chan, a good friend o' mine when we were still in Districts. And Hiromi, this is Matsumoto Rangiku, the lieutenant from the 10th division." Gin introduced.

'Good friend?' The statement just crushed her "Nothing to worry about" part.

"Nice to meet you, Rangiku-chan, I hope we get to meet each other more from now on." The girl said timidly.

This brought Rangiku out of her thoughts immediately. "O-oh, yes, of course. It certainly is nice to meet you Mizuto-san." 'And it's Matsumoto-san to you!'

"Hiromi-chan is going to be my new lieutenant from now on, since Kira is visiting his grandparents far away."

"Really! Then I hope you have a great time here!" The fake smile was still hanging on, to Matsumoto's relief.

"Thank you very much." The pretty girl said shyly again.

After this, there was silence again as the rain pounded harder by each passing second, just like Rangiku's heartbeat. She took this silence to observe the girl more closely.

The girl was her and Gin's age, with straight black hair, and bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were sharp brown and she appeared to be shy. Mizuto was well formed just like her. Matsumoto was a tall woman, but this girl had no problem reaching her height, although Gin was a head taller than both of them.

Another thing hit her like a sudden electric static. The girl in front of her was totally opposite from herself, except from their forms. Straight black hair compared to wavy Strawberry blonde hair. Sharp brown eyes compared to soft baby blue-gray eyes. Hiromi's shyness compared to Rangiku's cheerfulness.

It was like seeing two opposite sides to a coin.

Suddenly Rangiku turned around swiftly and walked to the door, her smile just beginning to fade away.

"Ah? Where are you going Rangiku?" Gin asked looking up from the papers.

'Anywhere that prevents me to look at you with that girl.' She wanted to say that so badly, but instead she replied without turning around, "I only came here to deliver the package. See you later." Surprisingly, that came out cheerfully, although Matsumoto wore a frown on her face.

"Alright then, I will catch ya some other time." Gin bid farewell.

When Matsumoto slid the door shut, her smile was gone for good. She was right. Her face did stiffen from all the fake smiling. Sighing she rubbed her jaw and kept on walking.

The rain hitting her skin made her realize that she forgotten her umbrella at Gin's office, but didn't turn back to retrieve it.

She was lost in her thoughts once again.

'Good friend? I thought I was Gin's best friend and maybe even more. I have never seen this girl and he suddenly tells me now that he has another good friend? Wait, he said that he has been friends with her since our District days. Was he seeing her? Well, I guess that explains his sudden disappearances.

"_Rangiku, stay here, I gatta go somewhere." A younger Gin said._

"_Huh? Where? Can you take me with you? I don't want to be all alone!" A younger Matsumoto said to her companion._

"_Sorry, Rangiku. No can do, I have to see somebody." _

This specific memory stood out more than anything right now. 'Gin, was she the reason why you kept ditching me?' Matsumoto was close to tears, and it surprised her. She almost never cried and was certainly not the jealous type.

As she opened the door to the office once again, another thought ran through her mind. 'Mizuto Hiromi. It's such a good name for a girl. Matsumoto Rangiku. It's such a…. man name.'

"What happened to you? You're soaking wet." Her captain, Hitsugaya was looking at her from his desk.

"Taichou, do you think my name is man-like?" Matsumoto blurted out suddenly.

Hitsugaya, not really prepared for such an abrupt question answered, "What's this all about? And so suddenly?"

"Sorry taichou, it's just…. did you know that the 3rd division got a new lieutenant?"

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that… What's with you and this randomness right now?"

Rangiku sighed once again and lay on the couch once again. "Oh, it's nothing… really."

-

In the 3rd division:

"Hmmm, Rangiku forgot her umbrella. I'd better return it to her." Gin said, spotting Matsumoto's red umbrella.

--

**I'm really sorry for the long character descriptions. It must have been boring! And yeah, I think I'm going to have Matsumoto and Gin flashbacks in each chapter. **

**Please Review!**

**-Crashgirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! First of all, thanks for the reviews! Second of all, I want to apologize for the late updates! However, my trip to Las Vegas and L.A are over so I should be updating for frequently now! Thanks!**

**Remember, "this" is talking and 'this' is thinking. **_**This **_**is flashbacks and stuff from the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach!**

**Please Review and tell me how you like the story!**

**I suggest you read the story from the beginning if you forgot. **

--

"_Sorry taichou, it's just…. did you know that the 3rd division got a new lieutenant?"_

"_Oh, yeah, I heard about that… What's with you and this randomness right now?"_

_Rangiku sighed once again and lay on the couch once again. "Oh, it's nothing… really."_

_--_

_In the 3rd division:_

"_Hmmm, Rangiku forgot her umbrella. I'd better return it to her." Gin said, spotting Matsumoto's red umbrella._

--

'Good friend…good friend…Stop thinking about that stupid!!' Matsumoto yelled harshly to herself in her mind. 'So Gin has another _friend_! Cry a river, build a bridge and move on Rangiku! Ugh, I need a drink soon.'

Matsumoto lay on her bed, unable to fall asleep, or get the images of the previous encounter with Gin and his "good friend Hiromi" out of her head.

She couldn't help but feel confused at Gin for not telling her about Hiromi sooner. Or was it something else? Was it just pure anger? Why was she feeling this angry? Matsumoto was never this angry in her life so naturally, it confused her. Was anger a good thing at a time like this? A bad thing? Or maybe it was hidden jealousy? Rangiku jealous? Why? So confusing.

The rain continued to pound on the roof with much force. The silence was almost unbearable and the splitting headache Matsumoto was experiencing was making things no better. Finally, Matsumoto quit thinking for the day and tried to fall asleep.

--

"Whoa, what happened to your eyes Matsumoto? Don't tell me you went drinking without telling me?" Hitsugaya greeted. (Sort of)

"Oh, no Taichou, nothing of the sort, I was just thinking at night." Matsumoto replied, light dark circles accompanying her eyes.

"You were thinking? Hn, I wish you would think more in the day." Toushiro smirked.

"Jeez captain, you always make me look like a five year old child when I stay with you." Matsumoto whined.

"Then stop acting childish and PLEASE, get some paperwork done." Toushiro said, exiting the room.

"Fine! And tell Momo I said hi!" Matsumoto knew where her captain was going and couldn't help but bother him.

--

"Ichimaru taichou, where are you going?" Hiromi's quiet voice reached the ears of the silver haired man.

"Curious Hiromi?" Gin asked peering at the girl walking beside him.

"…Yes…" Hiromi answered fidgeting.

"Well, I was jus' going to deliver Matsumoto her forgotten umbrella that happened to be in my office."

"You're going all the way to the 10th division just to deliver an umbrella? Captain, you could have just asked me to."

"Nah, I'll do it. Besides, I need some fresh air."

"Oh… taichou?" Hiromi started to blush and look away ever so slightly.

"Hmmm?" Gin hummed to let her continue.

"If I may…can I come along? I have no duties today and I wish to…kill some time." Hiromi was fidgeting and blushing.

"If you feel like it Hiromi – chan." With that they headed off for the 10th division.

--

Matsumoto suppressed a heavy sigh. If she knew being a shinigami would contain such boring jobs, she would have had second thoughts about becoming one. Although her main reason was to follow Gin.

Gin… When his name and face appeared in her head, Hiromi's face popped up as well. 'Funny how I think about Hiromi when I think of Gin now.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shadow darkening the thin door of the office.

"…Is someone there?" Rangiku called out with uncertainty in her sweet voice.

"Jus' me Ran-chan" Gin's response flooded Matsumoto's ears.

"Oh, Gin…come in…" Matsumoto's voice sounded bored after knowing that it was Gin.

"Aww, what's with the voice Rangiku? Not happy to see me?" Gin came in almost soundlessly and grinned at Matsumoto.

Suppressing a sigh Matsumoto answered, "Actually I'm not sure what I think about seeing you."

"You can be the biggest bully som' times Rangiku." Realizing that he had left Hiromi out of the conversation, he called out to her, "Hm? Hiromi-chan? What are ya doin' outside in the hallway? Come inside. Rangiku won't bite your head off."

The dark haired woman entered the 10th division's office timidly and walked quickly to Gin's side. Matsumoto tensed, although it was not noticeable.

'Did he call her Hiromi-chan? Che, are you that close to her Gin? Don't gag now Rangiku or you'll never come back.' Matsumoto's thought was so bitter that it even surprised herself.

However Hiromi's honey voice disrupted her disdainful thoughts. "Um… It is very nice to make your acquaintance again Rangiku-san. I hope we are not disturbing you at anything." Her tone was so polite that it made Rangiku's skin crawl.

Even so, Matsumoto managed to put on a believable smile and replied, "Of course not Mizuto-san. You are welcomed here anytime." Matsumoto had to agree she was good at lying.

"Oh, please call me Hiromi! I never was comfortable people using my last name." Hiromi insisted.

"Alright then… Hiromi-san…" Matsumoto forced the words out but was thankful that no one noticed.

"So anyway, what do I owe the honor of having you here Hiromi-san?" Matsumoto asked with her best smile plastered on her face.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" Gin had a mock sad look on his face.

"Oh, we just dropped by to return your umbrella that you left behind yester day." Hiromi gestured to the red umbrella that was firmly in Gin's hand.

"My umbrella?" Matsumoto finally turned to forgotten Gin and saw her umbrella. "Oh yeah, I did leave it there didn't I? Thanks." Matsumoto reached out for the red rain shielder and grabbed it out of Gin's hand.

"You must have been soaked out there, with no umbrella, Rangiku. You can catch a cold if your not careful." Gin said considerably.

"Yes that's right! I once caught a cold I didn't get better for a long time." Hiromi said, with her finger on her chin, remembering her past.

However, while Gin and Hiromi droned on, Gin's words were repeating throughout Matsumoto's mind.

"_Didn'I tell you that you could catch a cold if your not careful?" A younger Gin scolded to the younger strawberry blonde._

"_Yes, I know Gin. I'm sorry. But you caught a cold too! So you can't blame me for everything." The stubborn girl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_That's true, but I got mine because I had to go out and look for you." Gin smirked and warmed up their hut more. "Now stay here Ran-chan, I need to go somewhere."_

"_Are you leaving me again Gin?" Matsumoto's eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness. Gin stared at her while the fire illuminated his pale face. _

"_Don't worry Rangiku. I'll be back soon." _

_And with that he left her alone at the warm hut, Matsumoto staring at his leaving figure._

'Did you visit Hiromi that time too?' Matsumoto thought as she reflected back to her memories. Her smile vanished as she came back to reality.

Suddenly Matsumoto stood up and startled Hiromi, causing her conversation with Gin to end. Gin wasn't startled in the slightest by the abruptness, being the captain that he was.

"Hiromi-san." Matsumoto's face and voice was so serious that it scared the browned eyed girl.

"Y-yes?" Hiromi answered as Gin watched Matsumoto with eyebrows slightly raised.

"Would you like to have a cup of tea with me? Just between girls?" Matsumoto asked.

--

**So once apologize for the late update, but I will update more frequently now that my vacation is over! **

**Please review and tell what you think!! **

**-Crashgirl **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

**Remember "this" is talking and 'this' is thoughts.**

**Please Review and tell what you think about my story**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach, though I do own Hiromi.**

**--**

_Suddenly Matsumoto stood up and startled Hiromi, causing her conversation with Gin to end. Gin wasn't startled in the slightest by the abruptness, being the captain that he was._

"_Hiromi-san." Matsumoto's face and voice was so serious that it scared the browned eyed girl._

"_Y-yes?" Hiromi answered as Gin watched Matsumoto with eyebrows slightly raised._

"_Would you like to have a cup of tea with me? Just between girls?" Matsumoto asked._

**--**

"A cup of tea? Of course!" Was Hiromi's reply.

"Wonderful. I know this fantastic teashop in District 3. I don't know how long it will take, but your schedule's free today right?" Matsumoto's voice was polite with a light smile.

"Yes! I think it's really kind of you to invite me to spend some time with you Rangiku-san. But don't you have to finish those papers?" Hiromi gestured towards the piles of paper stacked on Hitsugaya's desk.

"No way! Don't worry; my captain doesn't _really_ expect me to finish anyway. Besides, I really want to talk to you Hiromi-san." Matsumoto's last sentence made Hiromi's and Gin's skin crawl.

"Really? Than I have no choice do I? I would be happy to accompany you." Hiromi politely said.

"Perfect. Gin, I hope you are okay with me borrowing your lieutenant for a couple of hours." Matsumoto turned to Gin and held his gaze firmly.

"How can I say no to you Ran-chan? Sure, take your time." Gin nodded while using her pet name once again.

"Great. Follow me! It's going to be fun." Matsumoto grabbed Hiromi's hand almost to tightly and led her out the door.

After exiting the 10th division, Matsumoto was surprised at herself. 'What did I just do? I didn't even want to be near her. But it would be kind of strange to cancel it right now.'

"So, it's in the 3rd District right? I have been there before, but only once. Do you visit there often?" Hiromi's voice cut off Matsumoto's thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I visit there a lot. My friends and me go to a restaurant there occasionally. The teahouse is called 'Clover's teapot.' Have you heard of that place?" Matsumoto made sure that her voice was kind.

"I might have, but I forget easily." Hiromi smiled at the honey-haired woman.

"Oh? You're going to love it there." Matsumoto smiled back weakly.

While they walked, the two looked at the scenery that lay before their eyes. The leaves had a glimmering coat to them, due to the rain that fell last night, and the air was fresh with a nice, mysterious scent, lingering through the atmosphere. The flowers were dropping thanks to the pounding hail, but the color was beautiful.

Before they could even notice it, they were in front of the teashop, Matsumoto unconsciously leading the way with Hiromi unconsciously following her.

They entered through the wooden doors and sat down without a word. Soon a waitress came and asked what they would drink.

"I will have Black tea with honey please." Matsumoto ordered her usual.

"What should I have Rangiku-san? I never been here, so would you order for me?" Hiromi asked.

"Umm, how does oolong tea song?" Matsumoto suggested.

"That sounds great!"

The waitress nodded and headed towards the counter. While they were waiting, Matsumoto made small talk to decrease the tension.

"So… do you like being a shinigami?" That was the only thing Rangiku could think of.

"Sometimes, but fighting Hollows frighten me a little." Hiromi replied, her fingers pointing at each other in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding me? What frightens me are the loads of paper we get every week!" Matsumoto slammed her hands on to the table lightly to make it clear that she hated to do paper work. Not that she did many.

After giggling a few times, Hiromi said, "You sure look brave Rangiku-san, I hope we become good friends."

"Your drinks madams. I hope you enjoy." Before Matsumoto could reply, the tea got served in front of them. They sipped the warm beverage, making them relax into the soothing sensation that went down their throats.

"So… How did you meet Gin?" Matsumoto asked, wanting to get her real objective over with, but not so awkwardly as so Hiromi would be suspicious.

"Well, we were young and I was struggling to get up after some guys beat me up. Then, Ichimaru came up to me and helped me. He stayed with me until I got better and helped me look for shelter. After that, he visited me often and I was so happy. But he wouldn't tell me where he went or where his home was." Hiromi briefly explained her past encounter with Gin.

"O-oh? I wonder where he went." Matsumoto's voice was wavering, but kept strong.

"Even though I didn't think we would meet again, he kept visiting me." Hiromi added as an afterthought.

"…" For once in her life, Matsumoto had nothing to say. "You must be very important to him." Rangiku finally said with a sad look smile on her smile.

"Yeah, he's really sweet. Not to mention tall and handsome! Don't you agree?" Hiromi giggled at the compliment she gave Gin.

"…Yes. What a lucky guy, to be looked up by people." Matsumoto looked at her reflection in her dark colored tea. "I think we should head back."

"Huh? Already? It's only been-" Hiromi got cut off my Matsumoto.

"My captain would surely yell at me if I didn't show up for work at all." Matsumoto got up from her sit.

"Is that so? Okay then, let's head back." Hiromi also got out of her seat and followed Rangiku back.

After they were in the 3rd division, Masumoto bid farewell to Hiromi.

"Thank you for today. I hope we get to go out again someday." Hiromi bowed and Masumoto shook her hands in front of her face replying back that it was she that had to thank.

While walking back to her division, Matsumoto again thought about her past.

The hut was warm as usual and Matsumoto was underneath her blanket, facing the entrance in hopes to see her young friend come back.

'_Gin, come back.' She heard herself say in her head. _

_After a few more hours into the night, the young Rangiku saw a silver-haired boy entering through the entrance of their warm hut. _

"_Gin! Welcome back!" Rangiku flew her covers off her ran towards Gin. _

"_Rangiku? You are not asleep yet?" Gin raised his thin eyebrows, catching the girl into his arms._

"_No! I wanted to wait for you!" She heard Gin laugh and went to the fire hole to warm up._

_After a few moments in silence, a few tears escaped Rangiku's eyes, but Gin didn't notice them because his back was facing her. _

"_Why do you always leave me?" Rangiku suddenly said quietly. _

_Gin's head turned around swiftly to see her face wet with hot tears. He patted the spot beside him. Matsumoto hesitantly walked towards him and sat beside him. He wrapped his long arms around her small form and laid his chin on top of her head. It wasn't long until the young girl fell asleep in his arms. _

By the time the memory was taking place in Matsumoto's head, she was already in her room. When she ungracefully landed on her bed, a thought came to her mind. Gin never told her the answer to her question.

"Even though I didn't think we would meet again, he kept visiting me."

Hiromi's word kept replaying in Matsumoto's conscious. Just then Matsumoto had another realization hit her. Why was she so mad at Hiromi for all this? It was all Gin's fault. He was the reason that she was feeling this way now, and in the past.

Rangiku walked toward her mirror. She has been picking on Hiromi for a reason that wasn't even her fault. But… she couldn't help getting all these negative emotions towards Hiromi.

"You're a mean girl." Matsumoto said to her reflection.

--

**So how do you like it? Was it boring? **

**Please review!**

**-Crashgirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Remember, "this" is talking and 'this' is thoughts of a character. **

**Thank you for all your reviews! I hope you can review in this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own bleach!**

**--**

"_Even though I didn't think we would meet again, he kept visiting me."_

_Hiromi's word kept replaying in Matsumoto's conscious. Just then Matsumoto had another realization hit her. Why was she so mad at Hiromi for all this? It was all Gin's fault. He was the reason that she was feeling this way now, and in the past._

_Rangiku walked toward her mirror. She has been picking on Hiromi for a reason that wasn't even her fault. But… she couldn't help getting all these negative emotions towards Hiromi._

"_You're a mean girl." Matsumoto said to her reflection._

**--**

Matsumoto walked down the dark hallway, not exactly sure where she was headed. There was no twist or turns, only a long dark hallway. Matsumoto unconsciously walked on, only the light thumps of her foot connecting with the floor audible. She didn't have any control over her body, but Matsumoto didn't resist.

The hallway seemed to drag on forever, the travel never coming to an end. But as she moved on, a small voice could be heard.

"Don't worry, you will see it soon…" The voice slyly whispered in the woman's ears.

'See what? Who are you?' Matsumoto wanted to shout, but her voice seemed to be gone.

Soon enough, a blinding light forced Matsumoto to squint against the painful sensation. When all came to a clear vision, Matsumoto saw it. It was Gin and Hiromi. Together, with happy looks on their faces. The picture was wrong though… they were kissing… It was supposed to be her there. Not Hiromi.

'No…Stop…' She really wanted to yell that out as loud as she can.

"NO!" Matsumoto sprang up from the bed.

Her eyes were wide, unblinking, and her body was sweating and hot, the sleeping robe sticking to her body. Her heart was pounding rapidly, each one painful as it calmed down.

"A…dream" Matsumoto sighed out.

What was this feeling? Somehow, Matsumoto felt relieved. She shivered once more and got out of bed.

'That's right. I fell asleep after I came back from the tea house.' Matsumoto remembered.

Rangiku got dressed in her usual shinigami clothes and went out of her room. Judging by the darkness outside, Matsumoto guessed that it was early in the morning, about 5am. She entered the office and sat down on her chair. As expected there was a pile of papers with a sticky note attached to it. It read "do your work for once Matsumoto" with Hitsugaya's handwriting.

--

"Whoa, it's surprising that you're up this early." Hitsugaya entered through the office after a few hours.

"Morning to you too captain." Matsumoto sleepily answered.

"Matsumoto I have an errand for you." Hitsugaya gestured to the folder on his desk.

"So early in the morning? Can't someone else do it?" Matsumoto complained.

"No, I need you to do it. Give this folder to Captain Ichimaru." Hitsugaya put the bundle on her desk.

"What? Again?"

"Yeah, I want to deliver this package to every division, and I want you to deliver this one to the 3rd."

Suppressing a deep sigh, Matsumoto grabbed the folder and headed to the door.

She now reached the 3rd division and was walking down the hallway.

--

Hiromi just entered through the doors of the office when she noticed the piles of paper and debris scattered around the room as if a tornado passed through. And within the disaster was none other than Gin, grabbing the fallen papers hastily.

"Captain Ichimaru?" Hiromi said in between giggles.

"Hm? Oh Hiromi-chan." Gin looked up from the floor and had his usual grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Hiromi questioned, looking around.

"Ah, I forgot to close the window last night and the wind messed up the files." Gin explained.

Hiromi smiled and shook her head lightly. This was so like him. "Why don't I help you?" Hiromi offered.

"That'd be good." Gin accepted.

For a few minutes the two were cleaning up the office when Hiromi suddenly slipped on paper and Gin had to drop the pile in his arms to catch the falling girl. She collapsed into his arms and her lips landed on his. Gin pulled away to look at Hiromi blushing madly.

There was a thump at the door and Gin and Hiromi turned their heads to face the door. Hiromi didn't see anything but a package of papers, but Gin caught a sight of wavy strawberry-blonde hair before disappearing.

--

Matsumoto flash stepped out of the division before falling to the wooden floor of the pathway. (The place where Hitsugaya and Gin fought.)She was just doing a simple errand, but instead she found the timid girl and Gin kissing in their office.

Her breathing was rigid from the unexpected running she had to do and her eyes were closed, thinking through of what just happened before her eyes. Surprisingly, there were no tears streaming down her face. She didn't know whether if she were keeping them in or if they just refused to come out of her eyes due to the shock.

She felt so devastated… just like the time when she pleaded Gin not to leave her side when there was a storm so long ago…

The thunder crashed and rumbled in the young girl's ears. The lightening was dancing around in the sky, performing a scary scene.

_It wasn't that Matsumoto disliked thunderstorms; it was that she was afraid of being left alone in the howling winds. _

"_Wait here Ran-chan, I'll be back real soon. Don't worry." Gin softly said, heading for the door. _

"_Wh-what? You're leaving me? To-tonight?" Matsumoto voice wavered greatly. Why? Why would he leave her when he knew perfectly that she was scared at situations like these?_

"_I'm real sorry Ran-chan. I know you can be strong." Gin was now at the door._

_However, small hands grabbed the back of his robe tightly. "Don't leave me!" Matsumoto cried out, hot tears coming out fiercely. She knew she was begging and sounded desperate but she didn't care at the moment. _

_Gin turned around and hugged the girl tightly. "I know your strong enough Ran-chan." With that, he let go and left through the door before the young girl could say anything else. _

_The tears wouldn't stop during the night, and even in the morning her face was still wet. _

She felt the same thing today like she did that night. She remembered that she didn't talk to Gin for a while after he came back after a long time.

'So he thinks I can be strong when she can't.' Matsumoto thought. '… If I could cry and plea and say "please don't go"… If that could stop Gin from going… I wonder how many times I would have cried for him.'

After a few more minutes of just laying on the ground, Matsumoto thought that it was time to get a grip and continue her walk towards her division. She walked extremely slowly, but stopped abruptly again.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears formed in her eyes, but didn't fall. They clung to the bottom of her orbs. She knew she was hurt.

'Stupid Gin. I hate that stupid man and his stupid grin. I hate how he has to speak in his stupid sarcasm. His stupid careless ways and his stupid calm demeanor.' Even though Matsumoto thought about Gin with hatred, she knew that those were the reason why she was so attached to him.

Without warning, two arms snaked around her from behind.

"Jus' let them fall Ran-chan… you will feel much better." It was Gin.

Rangiku realized that he was talking about her tears and gave them permission to fall. They journeyed down her cheeks and her chin and landed on Gin's arm.

Matsumoto was fully aware that it was impossible for her to hate this man.

--

**So how do you like it? I know that there were some really cheesy parts here, but what's a romance story without them?**

**Please review!**

**-Crashgirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Remember, "this" is talking and 'this' is thoughts of a character. **

**Thank you for all your reviews! I hope you can review in this chapter too! This chapter is all about Gin and Rangiku!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own bleach!**

**--**

_Without warning, two arms snaked around her from behind. _

"_Jus' let them fall Ran-chan… you will feel much better." It was Gin. _

_Rangiku realized that he was talking about her tears and gave them permission to fall. They journeyed down her cheeks and her chin and landed on Gin's arm. _

_Matsumoto was fully aware that it was impossible for her to hate this man._

--

'Another dream?' Matsumoto looked around to find glowing white all around her.

"_Wait up!" A little Rangiku cried out, coming out of the blinding light._

'Is that me?' Matsumoto looked at herself when she was younger. The girl was running to catch up to something or someone.

"Gin, slow down! I can't keep up!" The strawberry-blonde yelled out once again. Her face had a delighted expression as she ran.

"Don't worry Ran-chan. I won't leave you behind."

Rangiku knew that familiar voice anywhere. It was obviously Gin's voice, except that it was higher and younger. The young silver haired boy appeared with a flash and took her younger self by the hands. Suddenly, the glowing white background melted and formed into scenery of grassy hills.

"Come on Ran-chan. I really want to show you something. I know you're tired, but this is worth it." Gin led her away up the hill, holding her hand firmly.

Rangiku watched them go up the hill with careful steps. Matsumoto's baby blue-gray eyes drooped down as she started up the steep hill herself. When she reached the summit, there they were, looking at the colorful sunset. Matsumoto looked at her younger, awestruck self, staring at the sun, while Gin looked at her.

"Gin, this is so pretty! You were right; it was worth climbing the hill! It's the biggest sunset I've ever seen!" The little Rangiku smiled at Gin exuberantly.

"Glad ya like it." Gin grinned back.

After a moment of silence, the little Rangiku spoke again. "…Hey Gin?"

"Ya?" Gin replied slowly.

"Don't ever die and leave me all alone okay?" The girl looked at her friend and whispered.

How immature she had been. It doesn't take a person to die to leave someone behind.

"Sure, I'll be here." Was Gin's answer.

How immature he had been.

"No, words aren't enough. I need something that you will keep your words." Rangiku said, grabbing onto the hem of Gin's sleeve.

Matsumoto didn't know if she was stupid or delusional. Or both.

Gin looked at her tilting his head in confusion. Then he looked like he had an idea. He leaned in and kissed the little girl's cheeks gently.

Matsumoto blushed and touched her cheek with her hand when Gin pulled away.

"Wh-what was that for Gin?" Little Rangiku asked, bewildered.

"Well, you said that you needed something to seal my words didn't you?" Gin said calmly as always, with that grin on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Matsumoto cried out, embarrassed.

"Why? Did'ja wanted me to kiss you on your lips?" Gin said it jokingly.

"N-no!" Matsumoto was redder than ever, while Gin chuckled.

Even when he was young, Gin was always the same.

Matsumoto knew this day better than any memory she had stored in her mind. This was the day she had her first kiss from the one she loved, even though it wasn't on the lips. After this night, Gin went to the Shinigami's Academy a few days later, only to have her follow after him.

It felt like she had flashbacks of her past more often now that Hiromi had interfered with her life. Maybe because she felt that Gin had been taken away from her that the memories were the only thing that kept her afloat in the raging river.

--

Matsumoto opened her eyes, only to find her bedroom wall greet her. She was currently on her side, lying on her bed.

'What happened?' Matsumoto asked herself in her mind.

The last thing she remembered was when she was crying in Gin's arms. Did she pass out? Did Gin carry her back to her room? Probably.

Closing her eyes in frustration, Matsumoto swiftly turned to her other side, only to open her eyes again when she felt another body against her when she did.

Looking up, she saw Gin playing with the ends of her hair.

"Rise and shine Ran-chan." Gin said as he twirled her hair between his fingers.

Matsumoto pressed herself to the back of the wall in alarm.

"Gin…" Matsumoto whispered breathlessly.

"It's amazing how long you can cry. You even cried in your sleep." Gin reached out and wiped the unnoticed tears on her cheeks with his fingers.

Matsumoto didn't know what to say as he moved closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" Matsumoto said finally.

"Watching you sleep." What Gin said was the truth. However Gin didn't want to tell Rangiku that he heard her sleep talking. Something about being immature and stupid.

"Is that why you are lying beside me when you could have just left?" Matsumoto harshly said while Gin took most of the space between her and him.

"How could I just leave you when you cried like that? That's the first time I saw you cry so hard." Gin didn't look offended by her harshness.

"No, I have cried like that before, you just didn't see it because you were busy with other things." Matsumoto looked away when she noticed that Gin was too close for comfort.

"…" Gin knew exactly knew what she was talking about. She meant that she cried when he visited Hiromi and left her alone.

"But Ran-chan, did'ja notice that no matter how many times I left… I always came back for you and you only?" Gin asked.

It was true, Matsumoto realized. He always did come back, when she thought that he never would.

"But you left me to go back to Hiromi too." Matsumoto felt selfish, even though it was Gin's fault.

Gin gently placed his face at the crook of her neck and mumbled into her hair. "No more words."

Ichimaru abruptly grabbed Matsumoto and stood up with him carrying her bridal style. Surprised by his speed, Matsumoto instinctively put her arms around his neck.

"I gatta show you something Ran-chan." And with that, he walked out of her bedroom, with Rangiku in his arms.

--

**How did you like it? **

**Please tell me how you like the story so far!!**

**-Crashgirl**


End file.
